


Waiting

by itsmorethanfine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Temporarily Unrequited Love, The major ship is Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmorethanfine/pseuds/itsmorethanfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long does Dean have to wait until Castiel realizes that he's in love with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what I was doing for this. Also my first experience writing in present tense..

Dean winces as he hears Cas say the word “yes”. It would have been less painful if it hadn’t been directed at Meg Masters. Or if Dean hadn’t accidentally overheard the entire exchange of her asking him to coffee. It wouldn’t have felt like heart was being stepped on if Dean didn’t already had a huge crush on Cas.

* * *

He tries to hide his joy when Cas calls him, a few months later, voice quivering at 2 AM. He accepts Cas’ invitation to go to a bar, trying to sound empathetic. What sort of sick-o feels happy when their best friend was going through the most horrific breakup he’s ever experienced?

* * *

His heart had just mended itself and enough time had passed since Cas had been dumped by Meg and he was just starting to get used to Cas’ undivided attention. He loved the time they spent together, captured by laughs and numerous memories for the future. But, a hurricane comes through his life, by the name of Balthazar, whisking Cas away and leaves him sitting in the middle of the ruins.

* * *

A year and a half later, Dean sits hunched over a book that kept getting longer and longer, filled with newer ways to break them up. The word “soulmate” had never been so painful because it had different meanings for him and his best friend. He spends most nights at the bar, hooking up with girls, trying to find the one person that could fill the void that Cas had left behind. He knows it’s close to impossible.

* * *

Before he can rejoice Balthazar’s move to England without Cas, Lisa Braeden enters his life, all long legs and badass attitude. With her, the hole seemed a little less deep. So, he takes his stupid little crush and buries deep inside, refusing to let it show. It is harder now that Cas didn’t have a place to live. And the only person he knows in Kansas was Dean.

* * *

Cas brings home a lot of women. Different one every single time. But, every time she walks in, she eyes Dean on the couch, her smile faltering slightly before following Cas into the room. What Dean wouldn’t give to read minds and not to feel the sting every time he feels every single time.

* * *

Lisa sits him down, about five months later, and tells him all about Sean. She’s trying to be nice about it because they had a history of happiness, but all Dean can hear was “Sean is a better boyfriend than you will ever be”. He spends the night eating pie, trying to drown out the screams from the woman that Cas had brought home for the night. After he’s done, he goes back to his room and turns his stereo to the loudest volume, letting the notes wash over him as he fades into nothingness.

* * *

He’s gone, the only thing left of him, a hand written apology. And Dean isn’t sure how to fill the void that had been haunting him since forever, except to spend his nights at the bar. He replays the words from Cas’ letter in his head, about how he needed to get his shit together and how he wanted to discover who he truly was. Like the top of any mountain had answers that Dean couldn’t offer Cas.

* * *

The walls scream his name as Dean walks the empty hallways. He ignores all texts and phone calls because the only person he wanted to talk to didn’t want to talk to anyone alive.

* * *

It only takes a few weeks for Dean to lose hope every time the doorbell rings. It isn’t any different when the doorbell rings five weeks after Cas had left. But, Dean isn’t sure how to contain himself when opens the door and sees the person at the door with the unmistakable blue eyes. He just stares, until the man pulls Dean into a huge hug. He smells faintly of the forest laced with the scent of Cas that Dean had gone quite a while without. He isn’t sure how to focus as the person starts to say that the only reason he had to leave to “make himself whole again” was because he hadn’t seen his other half in front of his eyes the entire time.

* * *

Dean smiles as he stares at the crowd around him, all wearing fancy clothes to commemorate an important day. A day he knew was inevitable for him, but never once in his life did he think that he would be standing at the altar with Cas right next to him. He takes a deep breath before saying “I do” and kissing Cas in front of everyone he loves. Amidst the applause, he still can’t help but realize how unpredictable life really is, but as long as the right person is there, everything works out just great.

He swears by it.

It did for him. 

* * *

 


End file.
